


Race You to Dead Man's Curve

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [23]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: When speed demon Roxy Rocket is out on the town, it's up to Dick to track her down.





	Race You to Dead Man's Curve

Nightwing was out on his bike, cruising the city, listening to the police scanner in his helmet when the call came in. Roxy Rocket had stolen jewelry from Smith's Jewelers. Dick swerved his bike around and headed out. He caught her on the road to Blüdhaven.

“What have we learned, Roxy?” he called, raising his helmet’s shield.

“Ha! Just you wait!” She shook the bag of stolen goods at him. “Race ya!”

“You’re on!”

Nightwing revved his bike and took off after her.

She was fast, he had to give her that, and she drove recklessly, weaving in and out of traffic like it was no big deal. He almost lost her once when a semi cut him off, but he caught her again on the turnoff to the ‘Haven. Dick started to pull back when he realized where they were headed, but Roxy pressed on. She sped forward like her freedom depended on it. Dick leaned forward and gunned his bike.

They’d come to Dead Man’s Curve.

Roxy took off, with Dick right behind her. The tight hairpin of the road was deceptive. They were driving on the hill side, but the curve ended straight into the harbor. Dick took it close to the hill while Roxy angled out. A truck came hurtling by the other direction. Roxy swerved and went over the edge.

Dick pulled his bike around to the side where the guardrail had broke. Roxy was hanging there, one hand still clutching the bag. Her bike was down on the rocks below.

“Give me the bag,” Nightwing called, reaching down.

“No!”

“Roxy, you’re going to fall,” he said. “Give me the bag and I’ll help you up.”

She glared at him, but tossed the bag up. He caught it and set it beside him. “Now you,” he said.

He laid down on his back, crooking one knee around the still standing post. He lowered himself down until he could reach her.

“Grab my hand.”

She grabbed hold of him and he held her, using all his training to pull them both up. Once they were back on solid ground, he stood.

“I’ve got to take you in, Roxy.”

“Aww. Can’t I just get one more ride?”

“All the way to jail.”

She shrugged. “I’ll take it. That bike of yours looks fast.”

“I beat you.”

She waved her hand away. “That was luck.”

Grabbing her and the bag of jewels, Dick loaded up his bike. Roxy whooped and hollered all the way to jail.


End file.
